Holy Matrimony!
by Eternita14
Summary: Jude Harrison, what have you done to yourself?
1. Prologue

Holy Matrimony!

Prologue

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Jude Harrison, what have you done to yourself?

All this planning and now, this? I looked at all the people watching me. Eyes so familiar, so safe, _glared_ at me. I felt a pang of guilt as I realized what was going through his mind.

I betrayed him. I've done something reprehensible, unforgivable.

But I didn't do it voluntarily.

Then I met the gaze of someone I known for less than two days. He looked so gentle, so caring. But it could all be an act. For all I know, he could kick kittens and like to watch curling.

Was all this of his own freewill?

The papers sat atop the small wood table. The crisp documents demanded attention from all in the room. They all waited for my signature to be placed on one line and then the other. I knew what decision was right but it didn't make it any easier to do.

I looked at both of them. Taking only a few moments for each. Tears began to well up the more I watched them.

I made my decision. I'm doing the right thing. I only hope he can forgive me.

"I'm sorry." my hand, shaking with the emotions inside me, placed the tip of the pen to the parchment.

* * *

Review Please!

This story is almost boarderline M and may cross the line some point. Though I'm not positive about that.

Thanks, Eternita14


	2. Chapter 1: 35 Hours

Holy Matrimony!

Chapter 1: Early Morning: 35 Hours

Sorry! I meant to post sooner, but I couldn't find the time.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

Ugh! Light was streaming in the window and directly onto my face. My eyes taking the brunt of the attack. My head is pounding something terrible. That will teach me to drink in such a manner. But it was a night of celebration. It was my bachelorette party. I'm getting married to the love of my life tomorrow. Well, I think he's the love of my life. I've only had these thoughts recently. I never doubted before. Honestly.

I did my best to hide from the sun but the sheets were too thin to do anything but filter the light minutely. Shifting, again, I find yet another lump in the mattress. How can a high end hotel bed be this uncomfortable? My back feels tight like I've been doing manual labor for hours. Grr, my lower half feels even worse. I can hardly move without pain shooting through me.

I'm not American, so I have nothing against the French. But geez, I would've been more comfy on the floor! This is the last time I travel to another country and stay in one of their "five star hotels".

I turned onto my side, keeping the sun to my back, when I felt the sheets being tugged. "Honey, don't," I said to my fiancé. I pulled the covers back over my shoulder and tried to settle in, wincing slightly at the movements. I'll say one thing for the hotel: whatever they wash their linens in is amazing. I need to find out what it is so I can...

Wait! I'm supposed to be alone. Aren't I?

I tried to clear my foggy mind. This has to be a liquor induced hallucination. But I would be content if my groom-to-be was here with me.

He was going to stay with his groomsmen last night so I could have time to myself. Maybe he got lonely. That seems possible. He was never one for aloneness. "Why are you here sweetie?" I relaxed again as I felt him drape his arm over my middle. "What's gotten into you? You're never this touchy, Jamie." his nose brushed the nape of my neck.

"Jamie?" an unfamiliar voice spoke. I finally opened my eyes but the light was too bright in the room to make anything out. His lips pressed into my skin as he moved his hand down my naked flesh. Naked?! True to my words, I was starkers. And from the feel of it, so is he. Is Jamie so drunk that he picked up an accent? I turned slowly to my bedmate, but he was completely covered by the sheet.

Doing my best to keep calm, I pulled at the sheet. But as soon as I saw black spiky hair I was freaking. And seeing the small scar on the forehead was enough for me.

Screaming, I yanked the sheet around me and ended up flying out of bed. I hit the floor with a loud, agonizing thwack. Pain shot through me, bright side: it took the edge off the headache. But that was temporary. Only a few seconds passed before my head throbbed. And the rest of me hurt worse.

As I started to process all that was around me I saw him peer over the side of the bed. His blue eyes looking concerned. "Here, let me help you," he was moving to get off the bed. It sounds like his French accent faded.

"No, no. Stay where you are!" I didn't want to see what was going on with him. Well, what I meant was, I don't want to know what's going on under the sheet. But since its now wrapped around me... And he is as nude as I am, see where I'm going?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely." But my plan backfired. He got off the bed anyway and I got the full view. I felt my mouth begin to water. I can _totally _see why I went to bed with him.

What am I saying?! I'm getting married in less than -what time is it?- thirty five hours.

I wouldn't feel so bad if I was single. And right now I'm far from unmated. I may be single after this!

Okay, Jude breathe, think. Obviously I slept with the man and he didn't murder me during the night. So I'm betting I'm not in much peril. "What happened last night?" I found myself asking as I watched him walk about the room, unabashed by his lack of clothing. I swallowed hard as my eyes stayed glued to his movements.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, regretting it immediately. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Is it that insane?" he lifted his eyebrows incredulously. "That bad then?" a slight smile graced his lips and I found it hard to stay where I was. "Start from when we met. What is your name?" Why am I wetting my lips?

"Tom." I waited for him to return the question, but it never came.

"Aren't you going to ask what mine is?"

"I already know, Jude." My name never sounded so wonderful until he said it. I tried not to go boneless as I milled over my reactions to him. "So you want to know what happened last night. You should have asked what didn't happen last night. That's a much shorter list." I pulled the sheet more securely around me.

"Does that mean you're a prostitute?" It's a good question, if I went on a rampage of craziness, I could've picked up a gigolo. Did someone slip me something during my party? It would explain so much right now. My lack of memory, my bout of insanity. If that's what happened. Think brain, think!

"Hardly," he laughed as he smiled at me. I've never been so grateful to be on the ground, for I know I would've found my way there very ungracefully. "But I could make a lot of money if I was. You'll be able to attest to that when you remember," he promised. He had yet to cover himself, so foolish of him. I could feel my resistance fading. Pain be damned.

"Something tells me that I don't want to remember anything about that. Or you." I added as an afterthought. "But what happened?" I scooted over to the bed and rested on the side doing my best to look away from the glorious image that was...um, Tim? No, that's not right. Tom? Yeah, Tom. "Where am I?"

"My place," he told me as he walked into the kitchenette. His apartment is tiny. I swear the sitting room in my hotel suite is bigger than his entire place. Reminds me why I never got that studio apartment back home. Wow, I'm starting to sound snobby.

He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his toned chest. "Well, last night." He got this far off look as he thought over the events. He better be thinking about what happened and not just the odd parts. Wow, that sounded wrong. "You came into the bar I work at."

"You're a...?"

"Bartender," he filled in for me. "Anyway," his accent decided to make an appearance for the moment. "You were, what's a good way to put this?"

"Tipsy?"

"Drunk off your ass," I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at him. "I'm not going to spare your feelings. You didn't mind hurting me." He rolled his shoulders and twisted his back as if it were injured. "If you're that wild drunk, I can't wait to have you when you're sober."

"Excuse me?" I squeaked. What the hell is he talking about? He wants me again? I should _not_ be feeling happy about this.

"Look at this," he pointed to his neck. "Do you think I did this to myself?" I had been concentrating on his hair, to keep my eyes from wandering, so I wasn't sure what he was referring to. "The bite," sure enough, there was a very large, very purplish mark at the base of his neck. I never knew I was into biting. Maybe the movie the girls made me watch made me want to try it. Though the vampire wasn't remotely sexy.

"How do I know you didn't have that before?" Some whore could've done it right before I lost my mind. Or maybe...it could've happened while I was with him. Please don't tell me that I had a... I don't even want to think it!

"No, there was no one else involved," he had an amused expression as he looked at the range of emotions most likely playing over my face. He rolled his eyes, "every time..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, drunkard, you had a few more drinks, that I so nicely gave you for free."

"I think I gave you more than enough payment." I grumbled as I looked down at my lack of clothing. I couldn't look at his lack of covering if I wanted to stay put. I shouldn't be having this much trouble resisting him!

"That you did," a lustful smile took over his visage.

"Focus!" I shouted at him.

"Where was I?" I growled at him. Does he really want me to say it? "Oh, right." That smile was back but only for a flash of time. "Could you growl at me next time?" My eyes went wide as I realized what he was talking about. "Anyway, you grew progressively more inebriated while you were there." What is this? An after school special? Those were some pretty big words for someone who looks like an underwear model. Not that I'm saying models are idiots. Or maybe I am? I'm not too sure of anything right now.

"The people you were with were as bad off as you. They left you behind."

"They...no... they couldn't... are you sure?"

"Tall, pretty blonde running around with a pink vibrator, singing 'Here comes the bride'? It gave the song a whole new meaning. I'll never look at a bride the same again." He got a lecherous smile as he looked at me.

"There was a singing vibrator?" I purposely misunderstood. For some reason I didn't like that he thought she was pretty. Even though the blonde and I share DNA.

"You know what I meant," he turned and pulled two mugs from the cabinet.

"Well that's not how you worded it," I argued as I watched the muscles in his back work. I didn't want to go lower than the waist area. But it's so tempting!

My chest was heaving as my eyes grew more adventurous.

"I had a rough night," he looked pointedly at me over his shoulder. "You can't blame me for my lack of brain cells." I could smell the heavenly aroma of fresh coffee. If my pelvic area didn't hurt so bad I would've dashed right over there. Oh coffee, my love.

Right now my sister is in a very comfortable hotel, while I'm in hell. And with a devastatingly gorgeous devil. But I'd kill for some room service. But maybe I got something better than French toast. In fact, I'm positive I did. If only I can remember. I want to, even though I told him I didn't.

"So who was she?"

"You were referring to my older sister."

"Is she getting married?"

"No," I wanted to tell him that it was me who was getting married in thirty plus hours. But telling him won't change the past.

"Oh," he didn't ask anything more about that subject. "I left about ten minutes after your group and I saw you sitting on a bench looking disoriented. It starts to get really good after that."

"You took advantage of me?"

"Does it look like I have to take advantage of anyone?" I shook my head and looked towards the floor. "That's what I thought. I took you to get coffee, hoping to sober you up enough so I could take you back to where you're staying."

"You were going to be a gentleman? You didn't plan to bring me here?"

"Yes, I have that nasty habit. I tend to help women in need. Anyway I can," I wanted to simultaneously smack that grin off his face and jump him.

"And you helped me in every possible way, didn't you?"

"Would you like me to remind you?" for a second there I wasn't sure what my answer should be.

"No, I want to know where my clothes are so I can leave," I whined as my head felt like it was about to split open.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened last night... and this morning," he added after a moments hesitation.

"I want to leave. I have... things to do." Why am I hiding the fact that I'm engaged? About to be married?

I forced myself to stand. The room started to spin a bit, sparks of purple and red playing over my vision. As I wavered where I stood, he came to me. Putting a steadying arm around my waist.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" What am I saying? He's seen and practically touched every part of me already. And I'm sure that's a safe bet.

"But-"

"No!"

"I'm just trying to-" why is he being so persistent? I voiced that, or something to that extent, while still trying to escape from his grasp. "I need to take care of my wife."

* * *

Review Please!

This story is based off of two movies. One I haven't seen, well I did see the first five minutes. But I'm taking the basic idea.

Thanks, Eternita14


	3. Chapter 2: 34 Hours 25 minutes

Holy Matrimony!

Chapter 2: Morning Continues: 34 Hours 25 minutes

**love2burn4tim** and **driver picks the music**, yes you have the correct movie in mind.  
**DNTCHANGEURMINDTOMMY** you're so sweet! Aw, that was so nice.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

"Your what?!" I was frozen in his arms. The air burned my lungs as I tried to gasp for a breath. Hysteria was closing it's grip around me.

"Wife," he repeated calmly. As if it was the most natural thing in the world. What hell did I fall in to? Is this a "Jude your life was going to smoothly. Here's the gift that keeps on giving: drama" zone? God, I'd prefer my period right about now. Mind blowing cramps, fatigue, I'll take it all over this.

"Please tell me that you momentarily forgot English." I whined into my hands as they covered my face. I wanted to cry but I don't think I really knew the reason.

"Huh?" He released me when I pushed at his chest. But I had yet to get my balance. I ended up sprawled out on the bed, clutching the sheet tighter than before. "Are you alright?" I ignored his question and went on.

"You meant to say friend and not wife. Though we're not friends." I adjusted myself so I wasn't in an enticing position. But I'm beginning to think female is enough for this guy. I may have to downgrade that to human.

"I'm not from France you know."

"No I don't know. I just met you fifteen minutes ago!" I shouted wanting him to understand how much this is bothering me. How can he be so dense? We're married and he's fine with it? _He got laid, of course he's fine with it! _Shut up! I've got too many voices in my head.

"We've known each other for," he looked at the clock on the wall near the door. "Six hours. Six amazing hours," he added after a moment of thought.

"_You've _known me for hours. Six hours I don't remember. Tell me what happened!" I hated the begging tone I was using but I have to know how this happened. Why it is the way it is.

After a sigh, he picked up where he left off. "After some coffee, I took you around the park." He finally pulled on a pair of pants. I was both grateful and disappointed.

"Why?" Hopefully he'll know what I want an explanation for, because I sure as hell don't. It could be why he took me to the park or why he put on some clothing. Sadly the desire for him didn't die the quick death I wished.

"I hoped some air would help sober you up. It didn't." he shook his head at the thought, a remembering smile on his lips. "You seemed even worse the longer we were there."

"What does that mean? Just tell me straight." I was getting so frustrated with him, I can see why I had to be drunk to spend any time with him. Not that I wanted to spend any more time than I already have.

"Only twenty minutes into the walk you threw your arms around my neck and kissed me. And I'm not the kind of person to deny a lady so..."

"You shoved your tongue down my throat," I said for him. Not sparing his feelings a second thought.

"So you're remembering," he rolled his eyes at me. Downgrade to breathing.

"How did we end up married?" I was growing impatient. I need to know why were are married.

"You proposed to me." I could feel all the blood drain from my face. The air snagged in my lungs.

"Why did you agree to it?" emerged breathlessly. I thought I was going to lose consciousness.

"I couldn't resist you," downgrade to body, species is definitely not a concern. This gets any worse and he'll be at orifice.

"Be serious!"

"I am!" he shouted back at me. "There was something about you that..." his voice was much softer this time.

"Did Kyle pay you to do this? Please tell me that this is why you're being this way," I was trembling as I begged him to tell me the whole ugly truth. No matter what the truth was, the ending is going to be ugly. Either Kyle and the guys put him up to this and they will pay dearly with their lives. Or we really are married and Jamie is going to kill me. I could only see homicide as the ending to this drama filled trip. Let me recap for you.

The boys wanting to take Jamie to a brothel. Jamie having to _think_ about his answer. He quickly came to his senses when my eighty pound suitcase hit him in the head. And landed on his foot. Completely an accident. Well, that's my story. Say anything otherwise and I'll deny it one hundred percent.

Sadie had this great idea and started kissing every French guy in a fifty mile radius. She disregarded the fact that she too is in a serious relationship. Mom and Dad fighting the whole time on the plane. Bickering about the food and lack of booze. Then in the taxi. How the driver was rude and his English was very poor. What the hell do they want? We're in a place with French as the official language.

Then at the hotel the yelling continued before they got extremely wasted and started getting too NC-17. Even for France! In the hotel lobby. By the elevators. Behind a plant. Did I neglect to mention it was a fern? A baby fern? But only two minutes into their... okay there is no word for that. Maybe a gagging noise would suffice. Dad had mom bent over the plant, crushing the poor thing, giving the whole gaggle of spectators a free porn. I ran to the elevators and didn't look back.

"Wait, I want to see a marriage license." This could either be very relieving or catastrophic. At least the thought dawned on me. And not more thought's of forgetting my tremendous pain and demanding he take his clothes off and...

"I've been waiting for you to ask about that," he was a little too smug -triumphant- as he pulled a folded piece of paper from the drawer behind him and handed it to me. From the little French I know, it's a marriage license. And there was my signature. It wasn't forged, it was as clear as day.

"You believe me now?" I couldn't look at him as it _really _set in. I only nodded as much as I could, trying not to lose my mind. More than I already have, that is. This is too much for any person to have to deal with. And I don't do too good when my life is crumbling in front of my eyes.

I felt the burn of tears as I stared at the paper. I couldn't stop the breakdown that happened. I just had to deal with it. Or just lose myself in my sorrow and hope I never recover. One or the other. Maybe a combo. I curled into the fetal position on the bed and cried. My hands knotted in my already mussed hair, threatening to pull it out. The sheet was starting to feel cold and damp after awhile. But that wasn't enough to get me up.

What felt like hours later, my tears ceased. There was nothing left in me to cry out. A hand came down and rested on my back, rubbing softly. No matter how much I wanted to, I was to drained to brush it away. But it did aid the helplessness feeling. Even if it was only when I didn't think about who was comforting me. Because when I thought about it I felt _that_ much better. And it scared me.

"Jude," he whispered in my ear. Every sense was highly aware of him then. A quick shuddered worked it way through me. I did my best to turn over to face him, why? I don't know. "Come on," he helped me move to my back and then put me in a sitting position.

He pulled me close to him, his arms banded around me. I had no strength to deny the comfort he offered so easily. I fit so perfectly against him I couldn't find a way out of this. I could find no excuse to get him to release me. I was liking the contact more than was humanly possible. Does that make me inhuman?

There was too much familiarity already in his touch as his hand cradled my face. Wiping away the remnant of my tears with gentle caresses.

There was a squeezing in my chest as I gazed up at him. I did my best to not stare at him for too long but I was helpless. His face, so divine. The smooth skin that laid beneath my palm was warm. Wonderfully warm. I felt safe for the first time in a long while. And that is the one thing I should not be experiencing, especially coming from _him._

I rested my head on his chest. The beat of his heart relaxing me further. The steady rhythm stuttered when I looked up at him again. Was that reaction really for me? I've never felt that from Jamie when I've been this close to him.

I almost felt goddess like as his heart went faster, his face moving closer to mine.

With the space growing smaller with each breath, I wanted to throw my arms around his neck and let him do what he pleased with me...again. But the sane part of my brain made me stop in my tracks. I turned my head abruptly and pushed at the solid muscled wall that was his chest. "I can't," I murmured, feeling stupid for even considering it.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to get his own breathing in line. "I _am _your husband." He pulled me onto his lap, making me feel his want for me. I wanted the lust to stop dead but I heard the whimper bubbled through me as I moved the slightest bit.

"I just can't," I regretted the words the instant they left my mouth. I'm not telling him the whole truth. That I'm going to be married truth. I can't stay with him truth. I don't know him truth.

"This answer is not going to be good enough in the future," he promised as he roughly kissed me. Keeping me captive with his hand secured in my hair. I melted into him as his lips pressed to mine in a heated way. My hand moved up his chest to rest at the base of his neck, exactly where I left the bite mark. _My _mark.

O-okay. This territorial feeling is not natural. Oh, who cares?

I positioned myself more comfortably in his lap. Pressing my chest to his, all the while wanting to slip the sheet a little lower to feel his burning skin against mine. I resisted the urge to bite him as he eased up on the pressure.

A soft moan was all that could be heard in the close space. That, and some heavy breathing. A lot of heavy breathing, mostly coming from me.

I was disappointed when he stopped the kiss to breathe. That seems to be the theme of this morning: disappointment. This, him putting on some clothes, having no coffee in my system. I could still smell the succulent roast permeating around the room.

I wanted him to continue where he left off but he decided to hold off on the kissing. Is he trying to make me face the undeniable fact that I'm attracted to him? He needs to find a better way of doing that. Giving me a chance to think is not in his favor.

His hand was starting to travel up my arm when I gave him my attention again. I was thinking about how I was going to go about this. I need to get an annulment and possibly a restraining order. Do they have those here. I really should have brushed up on French laws before I came here.

And how am I going to explain this to Jamie? He's going to be devastated of he finds out about this. I'm going to have to tell before he finds out in some other, horrible way. Like Spiederman. Or Sadie.

I glanced at the clock to see that it was close to nine.

"Shit!" I yelled out as I jumped from his embrace, clutching the sheet as I stumbled around his flat. It was only nine hours until my rehearsal and I still haven't picked up my dress. My veil was somewhere in Monaco. And I don't know where the hell I am!

"You never did tell me where I am." I reminded him as I frantically searched for my clothes. How could I miss them in this doll house of an apartment?

"Oh, you're in Arles," he said as if I should know where it is located.

"And where is that on a map?" I can't recall ever hearing about this place. Hopefully it's just a little town outside of Cannes. Ooh, I think that's my shirt!

"You're about one hundred and fifty kilometers from Nice." So that hope is dashed. I grabbed at the silky material to find it wasn't mine at all. I would never wear a monstrosity such as this. There are no words to describe the ugly that was this _thing. _I am definitely not the first woman that he'd brought back to his place. I can only hope that I'm the only one with the title wife. I don't want some crazy bitch coming after me because of a drunken mistake.

"Could you help me find my clothes?" I asked as I dropped to the ground searching under the bed for any signs of my skirt. I'd be happy with a shoe right about now. Maybe I can throw it at his head. The asshole.

"But I like you this way," he gave me a half smile that had me glad I was once again on the floor already.

"I don't care, I have to get out of here and get back to Cannes. How did I get here?"

He looked exasperated as he answered me. "Your friends left you, I've told you this already."

"They left me in Arles?" He nodded slowly making sure I was getting all the facts. "I'm going to have a very long talk with my sister when I find her. " I may have to kick her ass while I'm at it.

"Where are my clothes?" I've whined more today than I have in my whole life.

"About that..."

"What?" I could feel my eyes narrowing on him as I thought of the worst thing I could do to him. And not in the good way.

"Well..."

"Do I have clothes here?" I fought to keep my control. But that is not something I'm famous for.

"No?"

"Why is that?" My teeth were gritting together, close to breaking.

He fumbled over some words I didn't understand before he stopped speaking in English all together.

"Tom," I complained, "It is Tom isn't it?" He nodded, looking surprised that I used his name. "why can't you just tell me the whole story?"

"You see after the wedding we got a little too... excited. Halfway up the stairs you started to rip my clothes off. And I didn't want to be the only nude person in the hall so-"

"My clothes are... lost?"

"More like shredded," he did his best trying to keep up the innocent facade.

"What the hell did you do to them? Are you some kind of super freak?" Then I noticed how wrong that sounded. "Don't answer that!" I rushed out as I thought of another way to word my question. But everything sounded wrong.

I don't remember having this much of a dirty mind. Maybe he _is_ a freak with superhuman powers. Lust Man fits him. Maybe a little too well. I looked back at him to see that he was watching me curiously.

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks, Eternita14


	4. Chapter 3: 33 Hours

Holy Matrimony!

Chapter 3: Can Time Move Any Slower? 33 Hours

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I sighed again as I looked at Tommy. I found out that he likes to be called Tom more than anything else. So Tommy it is. He's been ransacking his closet for something that I can wear. So far, no luck. What a surprise with that mess he refers to as a closet.

I could either go back to the hotel naked or in stripper's clothes or his clothes. I could see no rational way to get there without questions from my loved ones. Even if last night was my bachelorette. No excuse will cover this.

Maybe the bed sheet would make a good covering. I could be going for the Roman goddess look. No, no one will believe that one. Plus it's a little too see through for me to be comfortable with. I'll bet that he'd be more than happy to donate the sheet to me. The bastard.

I started to fidget as I felt a breeze move through the apartment. My teeth chattered a bit as I shivered from the cold. Was it always this cold or am I finally realizing I need to tell Jamie that I married a gorgeous stranger? Who is currently bent over and I'm liking the view. That's an understatement. I rub a hand over my mouth to make sure there is no drool-age happening. Unfortunately there was a little at the corner of my mouth.

"Tommy," I smiled as I thought about him gritting his teeth over his name. "I'm really starting to get worried about the time." Huge lie. It's never moved so slowly. "I have to be in Monaco soon and don't have time to waste."

"What's so important there?" He looked at me skeptically. Why the skepticism? Am I that unbelievable at lying? I better not be, I've got to hide this from a brood of people that are waiting for me.

"Something I need for tomorrow," why am I still hiding the fact that it's a vital part of my wedding ensemble? Is that what he's catching on to? That I'm planning on divorcing him already?

How am I going to get out of this marriage so I can get married?! I growled as I thought about how horrible this isn't. Uh, I meant is. How horrible this _is. _But on the other hand...

Why should I be unhappy that I'm married to a deliciously hot man who knows what he's doing when it comes to love play? I was content when I woke up. More than I've ever been. I only wish I knew how he did it. Though I'm sure he wouldn't deny me a replay. In fact, I'm sure he would insist upon it.

Then my mind finds it's way back to the man that has loved me since I was eight. One who has always taken care of me. One who said he would love me forever. The one who's going to kill me as soon as I tell him about this enormous mistake.

"Here," he threw a light gray sweatshirt at me.

"That's great _Tommy_," I purposely drawled his name out, "but what about my other half?" His lips started to turn into a smile before he caught himself and answered me. And I thought only Spied had a mind that dirty. Even though I can give Spied a run for his money some days.

"It's long enough to cover you," he pointed out dryly.

"Yes, but you do realize that it is early spring, right?" I loved the patronizing tone I was using. "It's still quite cold outside." I threw him a smile that he promptly grimaced at. "And I need to go outside to get where I'm going." How long is he going to take my abuse before he snaps? I cross my fingers hoping _I_ don't take it that far.

"I was hoping that you changed your mind about leaving," I forced myself to be strong against the licentious look he was giving me. I made my face go hard and gave him a quick, firm shake of my head.

"Fine," he snarled as he turned and started in on his closet again. I took advantage of his distraction to slip the sweatshirt over my head. I loved how soft it felt against my skin, also his amazingly addictive scent still clung to it. I could fall into a complete state of bliss if things kept progressing like this.

I had to shake myself out of my sated mind frame and remind myself that I was still unhappy about other parts of me being this exposed. I brought my legs to my chest in effort to keep warm.

"I can't feel my toes," I whined (obviously to myself) as I rubbed my skin from the ankles down. The friction helped but only marginally. If I get frostbite I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions.

He looked back at me and his eyes didn't meet mine. They didn't even come anywhere near my face. Or my chest for that matter. The slow smile that curled half of his lip told me what was going on.

My fatal mistake, I realized. The sheet that stayed wound around my waist wasn't exactly covering my feet. In fact it was barely covering my shins. My knees are slightly parted. In short, I was giving him a show. One that he sadly has seen before.

I wasn't cold anymore. Embarrassment took care of that. The heat slowly started in my chest and quickly worked it was up. I threw myself back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over my overheated face.

Something soft landed on my stomach and the mattress sagged next to me.

"Jude?" he ask, totally devoid of any accent once again. Would he just make up his mind already? Use the accent or don't. This middle ground is making me insane.

"Wha?" I mumbled through the layers of fabric and humiliation. How much worse can this get? I've barely let Jamie see me in the nude and here I am baring all for a stranger. Though it was an accident, it still doesn't change a damn thing.

He hesitated for a moment. I expected him to make a 'nothing I've never seen before comment', but he surprised me by telling me he was going to go downstairs for a newspaper. After all those comments, smiles, and looks, why would he spare me from this one?

I waited until I heard the door close to remove my fluffy shield. Peeking around the corner of the pillow I saw I was truly alone. He didn't pull one of those lame tricks involving making the sounds of leaving but staying instead.

Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. What am I going to do with you?

* * *

"Good news," he said as he reentered the flat. "I found your shoes." He held up the shiny black leather stilettos. That's the last time I let my sister pick out my outfits. I'm thinking I should be happy I don't actually remember what I was wearing last night. All that I do recall is a very short, tight kind of dress thing.

"Well, won't I be the belle of the ball. Five hundred dollar shoes and-" I looked down at the material that bagged on me "-this." I did a _really _good job at hiding my disgust. Even _I_ can't make that lie passable.

"Glad to see you have a sense a humor," he dropped my shoes unceremoniously onto the dull wooden floor. I had to swallow a squeak of horror as I watched my shoes hit and bounce against the floor in slow motion. I was _not_ exaggerating the price of the shoes!

I can see we're definitely going to get along. As long as I don't have to speak to him ever again. I may start yelling if I don't calm myself down. Five hundred dollars worth of (now) scuffed shoes.

"Yeah, I'm just a barrel of laughs," I said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. Discreetly enjoying the smell of the sweatshirt. I was glad something was keeping the semi-sane part of my brain working.

Taking my coffee with me, I sat on a small wooden chair by the door leading out to a small balcony. I could feel his eyes wandering over me as I studied the cracked and peeling paint. The color was some kind of a light mustard-y brown. Well, I've seen uglier colors people have chosen to adorn their walls with. My mom is at the top of the list. She fell in love with a color named Sunburst Gold, I called it baby poop yellow.

"Look any harder and you'll burn a hole through me," even after my rudeness, he still kept his eyes trained on me. "Do you have a hearing problem? Or are you just stupid? That was my subtle way of telling you to stop staring at me." I took a sip of my drink and relaxed as much as I could in the stiff chair. But the eyes glued to my form made my muscles bunch in nervousness.

"Jude?" He said almost hesitantly. Is he always this hesitant? Why am I asking myself this? I'm never going to know that man anymore than I do right now. So there's no point in trying to figure him out. It will just be a waste of brain matter.

"What now?" I had my face turned away from him, so I don't know what his face held.

"Um, I was wondering if..." He took a breath and waited another moment. "Well, if you..."

"Just spit it out already. I'm getting old here."

"Never mind." He ground out as moved towards a door by the stove. "I'm going to shower. I'll only be a few minutes, unless you want to join me?" He had a hopeful expression as he gestured into the small room he had half entered.

"I made have lost my mind last night but it made a miraculous return this morning." I flashed a quick, fake smile before I turned away to finish my first mug of coffee.

But from the corner of my eye I could see him shrug before he said, "Your loss."

"I highly doubt that," I tossed back as he closed the door until it was slightly ajar. I heard the rustling of his pants as he removed them and turned on the water. Odd order to do that in, especially in this cold.

"_Mon cher_, the offer still stands." What happened to him being hesitant? I guess it goes away in sexual situations. Not that I'm surprised; he is a man after all. I, at least, had enough dignity left to not answer him. Or look at him for that matter. I may have been a lost cause if I let myself have a peek.

The water rushed on and on for almost twenty minutes. I think he's the reason that most countries have trouble meeting the water quota every year. But while he was busy I was able to check on the injuries that my shoes had inflicted on them by that man. I hope some shoe polish will help them look healthy again. I don't want to have to hold a funeral for them when I get home.

What? I splurged big time when I got these, so what if I'm acting a bit insane? These shoes cost more than Tommy makes in a year, I think. Well, he can't be making that much if he lives here. Okay, I'm really beginning to sound like snob. Worse, I'm sounding like my sister. A quick gulp of scalding coffee made a world of difference, it stopped the train of thought I was on. Plus gave me a little bit of a punishment.

I was sitting on the bed putting my shoes on when he finally graced me with his presence. I wouldn't need him if I knew where the hell I was, damn it! I hate being this vulnerable.

Geez, I could have taken a nap in the time it took him to do his hair. And I though I took a long time to get ready in the morning.

I had been laying on my stomach looking out the window when he informed me he was done. When I gave him my attention, he was staring at my feet. Correction, my shoes. I hope he's have a fantasy about me in the shoes and not him being the one wearing them. I shuddered as the horrendous image slithered through my brain.

"The walk of shame times a million is how bad this is going to be," I muttered to myself. The door began to look ominous as I moved closer to it with each step. My life, the actual one, is waiting for me on the other side. I can be brave in front of him, alone is one thing. But with everyone else around... this could be a completely different story. A very messy one at that.

* * *

Review Please!

I know people have been asking for updates, and you're very lucky to be getting this one. Unwilling Union may come in a week or so (No Promises!) but you all have been warned that I'm very "distractable" during hockey season. *sigh* Canadian Cuteness *sigh*. I'd sigh again but that's overdoing it.

Thanks, Eternita14


	5. Chapter 4: 32 Hours

Holy Matrimony!

Chapter 4: Are You Serious? 32 hours

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I could feel my face heating as I looked at the stairwell. You could see that someone was a little too frisky the night before. Male clothes littered the area. Black slacks were slung over the railing and a steel blue dress shirt hung from a decorative wooden beam. I wonder which of us had done that. Wildcat I am not.

My hand shook as it covered my mouth as I looked for any trace of my clothing. Maybe I was better off not knowing what happened to mine. I didn't know this much nausea was possible. I could almost feel it rising in my throat. I might keel over soon.

There was my dress. Well, part of my dress. He wasn't lying when he said _shredded_. I picked up the swatch, running my hand over the silkiness of it. The thin straps were completely detached from the front. One had managed to keep a hold to the dress. I kept petting the material like a cat as we went down the stairs. This wasn't exactly cheap either! Jamie is going to kill me for this one; he bought this for me. One of the more sexy gifts he has given me.

"What the hell?" I shrieked as I stared in shock.

There on top of a finial was my underwear.

Obviously that was the first thing that he took off of me. Hey, can't blame the guy. What am I saying? Yes, I can!

Oh God, how many people saw what happened last night? Mortification ran rampant as I searched for any sign that we were currently being watched. Luck won't stay on my side forever. Luck has never really liked me much in the first place.

"Was that everything?" He nodded, a little unsure at first, his casual smirk still in place. How does he manage this nonchalance? "Then, where was my bra?" Why am I asking these idiotic questions? Oh, that's right, because I'm an idiot!

"Uh," he was slightly biting his bottom lip. "You threw it out of the window." Was that all he was going to say? I looked up at the window in question. I didn't dare go over and look. The underwear was enough of a shock.

"Was I having a feminist moment and that was a version of burning it?" I asked myself more than him. But doing that while trying to get him out of his pants didn't make much sense to me. Or maybe it does make sense, the whole liberating myself from...what? Okay, I should stop thinking for a while.

"So..." he waited until I met his eyes. "You never told me what you were doing in France." At least we're not talking about the weather. Oh, wait, we've done that already.

Shit! "It's nothing important enough to talk about." This has got to stop. He needs to know that I'm going to marry the love of my life. Well, the man I _thought _was the love of my life. Doubts, you need to leave me alone, and I'd like it very much if you left now.

He shrugged a bit and went ahead to open the door for me. This man has no reservations that his _wife, _I shudder at the thought,is hiding things from him? He's far more laid back than I am. But at this point Jamie is more laid back than I am.

We started to go down the quiet street before a little crowd was visible. All the people were looking at fresh fruits and veggies. Flowers made a wonderful addition to the atmosphere. I lightly ran a fingertip over a petal when I heard heels clacking against the cobblestone.

"Ciao Tom," a beautiful brunette woman said cheerfully. She walked right up to him and meshed her lips passionately to his. My eyes stayed glued to the show in front of me, a burning was starting slowly in my chest.

I turned my focus to her clothes and felt a pang of jealousy. I really hope the jealousy was for her clothes. Her couture dress demanded attention. The vibrant reds and radiant black gave her the look of a seductress. And by the looks of what was happening, her apparel did not lie.

But I thought the way she carried herself -when she was walking up that is- was the epitome of class. Well, she would still be classy if she wasn't currently drooling all over my husband.

Wow, I didn't think people could go that long without breathing.

"Um, excuse me?" I felt disgustingly plain as I looked upon the brown-haired goddess. "If either of you could pull yourselves away..." she slowly turned her head and shot me a look with so much venom I thought I should head to the closest hospital. "I just need to be pointed in the way of transportation to Cannes."

"Can you not see that I'm busy here?" Her accent reeked of money, and Italian roots. So her temper was in no way under control. But I guess tact was not part of her brain functions. But really, who can use their brain when you've been lip-locking with Tommy.

"Oh, meow!" I took a step back. "It's not my fault I don't know my way around here."

"Well, I'm sure someone around here will help you," her eyes took a quick appraisal of me. I had to think about the words to make sense of them.

"_Well,_" I felt my eyes begin to narrow. "The man you're hanging all over already said he'd help me."

"Thomas," her perfect bottom lip jutted out. "Why would you promise her anything? You know what day it is." I had to turn away when her hand moved down, away from his chest. Really, have these people never heard of decorum?

"Maybe because he married me last night!" I snapped. Not being able to handle it anymore. _I_ am not the one who wanted this.

"Married? Oh, well, that doesn't matter." Her alluring smile spoke more than her words.

I watched as she handed him a wade of money.

"Will you be available _domani sera_?" she batted her obviously false eyelashes at him.

"I'll call you when I have time," he didn't seem too interested in a gorgeous woman throwing herself at him. Instead his eyes stayed on me, a odd emotion was sparkling within the blue depths.

"Don't make me wait too long," she was practically purring into his ear before she turned and left the way she came. Still he seemed unaffected by her. Even _I _watched her leave. Everything started clicking together in my head. The money. Not too interested at the advances. _The money!_

Oh my God! He _is_ a gigolo! Oh, I'm married to a male whore. I looked up towards the sky, but my vision of it was blocked by the laundry hanging on lines. "Why?! Why do you hate me so?!" Yes, I'm being overly dramatic, but this is not the time to be normal.

What if he tries to pimp me out?

"Mon cher?"

"Don't call me that?! I am _not _yours!" I kept my eyes skyward. What now? Is a pair of undies going to fall straight onto my head? Or is a bird going to crap in my face? Please do it if it will stop the torture.

"Do you want to wait here while I get my car?" I heard he picked up a bit of the Italian beauty's accent. I shook my head and started to lower my gaze to him. "It's a bit of a walk. You sure you want to do it in those?" He motioned to my scuffed shoes. Don't think about that. Don't think about that!

"I'll be fine," I growled at him.

"Very well," he took my arm and placed it on his. What is this? The Victorian Age? "This way _dolcezza._"

"How many languages do you speak?" I asked as we turned a corner. Of course the spiked heel of my shoe found a divot, I started to teeter over. Now I can see why he had me hold on to him.

"Seven," he said casually. But to me, it sounded like he was trying to hide something. He gave my forearm a squeeze before he decided it was better for him to hold onto me. I really don't think my hand was the best option.

"Why so many?" Why hide something now Tommy?

"Well," he hesitated for only a second. "I get a lot of tourist. It's best to make them feel comfortable." He leaned down next to my ear. "You make more money that way," oh gosh, don't remind me.

"Alres is a big tourist spot? I haven't seen anyone with knee socks and a huge camera around their neck." Keep a straight face, Jude. You can do it!

"Very funny," was all he said. I knew eye rolling was an international gesture.

We walked in almost comfortable silence for the next few minutes. I kept noticing how people would stop and stare at us. They weren't overly obvious, but after seeing the destruction of last night, I kept a close eye on everyone. Maybe that's why they were looking, because I was the one who started it.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," he walked over to a man who was selling an assortment of veggies.

I took my moment alone to look around at the scenery. Even a postcard couldn't be this beautiful. The old world feel made at ease, if only for an instant. If I could be back in those times it would be so much easier. I could just run away and no one would be the wiser. With no legal paperwork, all that had to be done was consummation. Oh wait, never mind. Not like it mattered, I'm not going to find a time machine anytime soon.

Looking over in Tommy's direction I saw him crook his finger at me and, oh Lord, I wanted to melt. That simple gesture was wildly sexy. I stumbled a little as I made my way over.

"I'd like you to meet Jude Dutois," he said proudly as he placed an arm around my shoulders. That snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh my..." I moaned as my head fell into my hand. I'm getting a migraine. My other hand pushed him away. "It's Harrison, you asshole." Why am I in this endless hell? I brake for puppies. I don't litter. I recycle...when I can.

"So, the perpetual bachelor Tommy-" I felt something pass between the men. Tommy was giving the man a slightly disapproving look. "I wasn't going to say it," the man argued to Tommy.

"Say what?" I felt like I was watching a tennis match with the way my head looked back and forth between them.

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

"Why don't you just tell me? I'm going to find out anyway. I am your wife after all." Hell, why not use it when I can?

"That's a change. A few minutes ago you wanted nothing to do with me."

"What? I should be overflowing with happiness about all this? I only met you a few hours ago!"

"Hey, lovebirds. Keep it down, your scaring my customers away." I felt like the man was getting a kick out of this. But I also noticed that he suddenly picked up a German accent. What is it with these people? Okay, what kind of trouble did I get myself into? There has to be something illegal going on here, otherwise they wouldn't be hiding... whatever it is they're hiding.

I wanted to voice my speculation but Tommy took my arm and steered me away. He called over his shoulder, but he spoke in German. That would be four languages I've heard out of him.

I was looking back at the veggie man when a feminine voice called out in our direction.

"Oh not again!" I just want to get to Cannes so I can change into my own clothes and go to Monaco.

What a surprise! A beautiful woman with flaming red hair threw her arms around his neck and kissed both of his cheeks. They took a few steps away from me before they started to converse.

She spoke quietly in his ear before she smiled widely at him. This encounter was much shorter than the last but the burning in my chest was back with a vengeance. I shook my head as if it would clear all the thoughts and feelings but it just made my hair fall into my face.

He place a hand on my upper arm and started pulling me into step with him.

"Tommy, you have all these women throwing themselves at you. Why would you want to keep me around?" Please let him see the light and make him want the divorce as much as I.

He gently took hold of my chin and tipped my face up to his. He brushed back the tendrils that didn't leave when I tilted my head back. I felt his eyes trying to convey his reasoning to me. But the more I looked at him the more familiar he seemed. Maybe some of last night is coming back to me.

No, this familiarity is not recent. This is old, like a distant childhood memory. It will come to me sooner or later. Hopefully sooner so I won't have to see him later.

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks, Eternita14


	6. Chapter 5: 32 Hours 17 Minutes

Holy Matrimony!

Chapter 5: Midmorning Rush: 32 Hours 17 Minutes

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

I sat in his tiny European car with nothing to do but think. And thinking is not high on my list of things I want to do. I know I've seen him before this trip, but where?

It wasn't high school. He seems to have too many years on me for that one.

Did he date Sadie? Is he from Canada is a better question to start with.

I just finished my delicious grapes but I'm still hungry. I'd kill for a cheeseburger right now. I've been on a strict diet... almost. Yeah, I'm slender and all, but I had to have this dress when I saw it. It was about a year before the wedding and my sister wanted to go look. And I was unable to come up with an excuse quick enough. But when I saw that dress... I was glad I didn't find a way out of the shopping trip.

I always smile when I think of my wedding dress. The lace, the crystals, the gorgeousness.

I need to get my mind to stop drifting.

But of course I have to think about that damned conversation we had before we got into the car. Oh, the awkwardness...

"Okay, so where were we married?" A cold breeze rushed through the alley, freezing me in place. But something else struck me. It felt like someone was hovering behind me. And not the man that was normally there. Recently, that is.

"A little old couple performed the ceremony."

"Where?"

"At their house," he looked at me as if my sanity was slipping. Most likely, it is. "They were kind enough to do it at such a late hour."

"So..." how do I go about this one? "if we were to say... annul the marriage. How would we do that?" Wow Jude, subtle. Absolutely brilliant.

"You want out?" He asked as if the was the last thing to come to his mind. I think hurt flashed in his eyes. Actually I'm positive it was there.

"You really think that this is going to work?" I knew my face held the horror I was feeling. "I know shit about you. Other than the fact that you look better without your clothes on." Shut up, Jude, shut up! My hand hit the frigid stones of the building. Am I really overheated that much? It's not really the cold.

I didn't look anywhere near his face but I knew he wore a stupid smirk. "Come on, my love, we have a long way to go." He slipped an arm around my shoulders.

I looked down at his hand that seemed content to stay on me. He wore a simple band on his ring finger. Why didn't I notice this before? Probably because I was distracted by his (glorious) naked flesh.

"You're wearing a wedding ring?"

"I _am_ married. As you so _politely_ pointed out a few minutes ago." It felt like the band was branding me through my clothes.

"Then why am I not wearing one?" I asked trying to find a way out of this disaster and have him think it was all his idea. How I was going to pull this off, I have no flipping clue.

"Look again," I did and wanted to vomit and keel over at the same time. A ring, very similar to his, rested on my finger.

Ah, damn it! I thought that maybe this would work as a way to make him think that I'm not important enough and he'll want to get rid of me. Guess that's not going to work. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut.

As if he knew the tenor of my earlier thoughts, he spoke.

"Is jealousy a common thing for you?" I jumped at the sound. After all the silence I didn't expect to hear anything. Plus being lost in my mind didn't help.

"What?!" I gasped trying to regain control of my breathing. "Jealous my ass!" I never thought twice when a woman came up to Jamie. But that only happened two maybe three time during our entire relationship. And they were separated by years. Not minutes.

"You looked like you wanted to rip Liliana's head off," half of his mouth was curled into a wry smile.

"Liliana? Was that the brunette or the redhead?" I went for a casual tone. But it probably came out bitchy.

"Which one did you want to kill more?"

"I didn't want to kill either of them." This time I did achieve the airy voice I was going for. But kill them? No. Horribly disfigure? Maybe.

"So the murderous expression you had was normal?" He sounded amused. But I can change that. Maybe I can scare him into separation.

"Yes, it's normal!" I snapped as I changed my features into something that resembled vicious. "And why can't you have a radio that works?" I'm going nuts! Well, more than usual. Yes, this just may work. "And what does it take to get some food around here?"

"We'll stop at the next town," he sounded wary and kept his eyes forward.

"That's not soon enough. You married me, now you have to take care of me!" I shrieked as loud as I could. My voice is going to be hoarse by the end of this car trip.

He started muttering in an unknown language, I listened but I couldn't make out a single word. Probably for the best since, most likely, he was cursing me. Or the situation. But mostly, I think it was for me.

Turning away from him was the only way to hide the smile of triumph. The time it takes to get back to my hotel should be enough to get him to crack.

Victory, thy name is Jude!

My voice gave out.

I could cry that my plan sucked. But I didn't plan on getting stuck in traffic, or rather stuck in the middle of a herd.

Cows, cows everywhere, and not a fast food place nearby.

Damn the French and their cheese! If it wasn't for the cheese they wouldn't need this many cows. Then I wouldn't be stuck in a tiny car, in the middle of the road waiting for someone to move the damned cows! Have they never heard of trucks? Just run the damned things over!

When I get home all I'm going to eat is beef. Braised, grilled, tartare. I don't care, I will rid this world of cows!

"Hard candy?" he held out a plastic wrapped disc. It was red in color and had a strange design in the center of it.

I snatched it out of his hand, glaring as pulled the ends to release the candy. Maybe keeping up the surliness, which isn't much of a hardship, will accomplish the desired affect I want.

Putting the confection in my mouth, I turned back to glaring at my bovine friends. The sugar was undeniably sweet, at first, then the fire hit. Molten hot lava burning my tongue and throat. I wasted little time getting it out of my mouth. I simply looked at Tommy and spit it in his face. I only missed his eye by a hair. I need to work on my aim, I may have to do this again. I almost smiled at the thought.

"Jude," he growled and I felt my pulse kick up a bit. And not from fear. But the feeling was just as intense. "I've been abused enough for one day," he brushed his fingers over the bite mark, _my_ bite mark, on his neck.

"You liked it and you know it," I whispered raggedly. "Because if you didn't, you would've hidden it. Though... I'm not sure _I _did that."

"You did," he sounded certain. "Once we find a place to eat you can match what's on my neck to the bites you leave in your food."

What is he, some kind of freaking CSI? Compare dentals, my ass.

I don't know how much time passed, but I grew restless. Sighing for the fifth time in forty seconds finally caught his attention. Not that I wanted it.

"There's not much I can do about your boredom." Wait for it... "Unless," I heard the smug satisfaction in his voice. "Would you like me to try to refresh your memory of last night?"

My lips pursed. My nails dug into the leather interior. Every muscle went tense.

"We are only going to have this discussion one more time. So listen carefully," I couldn't get my voice any louder so I waited until he turned his body towards mine. "Whatever happened last night means nothing to me. I don't know what it was like and I don't want to," okay, I'm lying but it's not like he can read my mind. "Now I would very much appreciate it if you would stop speaking to me as if I were a whore." That, I meant.

"Whore?" He was dumbstruck. "I have great respect for you. I just have a fucked up sense of humor. One you will come to value eventually." He took a deep breath, almost as if he needed to calm himself. But I guess he did, because when he spoke again his voice was perfectly level. "_Now,_" he said, mimicking the way I finished my little rant. "If you ever think that way about me again, I will be forced to take severe action."

"Oh, I shaking in my _scuffed_ five hundred dollar shoes," I rolled my eyes and started to lean back against the headrest. But his hand caught the nape of my neck and pulled me within inched of face.

Tommy's breath came out hot and fast on my skin. My heart was slamming into my ribs. "Am I really the only one who wants this?" he murmured before he brushed his lips on mine. It was the barest of touches, but I'm sure if I had a twin sister she would have felt it to. Hell, maybe even Sadie felt it.

My breathing began to match his, though mine was more labored. I licked my lips unconsciously, and his greedy eyes followed the movement. Again, a slight kiss came to my mouth. I really don't understand why, but my blood boiled beneath my skin. For him. I mean sure, he's lots of hot. But that's all I know about him. Usually I need more of a connection before I can feel desire like this.

But maybe, and I shudder at the thought, maybe my body does recognize him. Hopefully if my mind doesn't know him, I can pull a fast one on Jaime. Well, not exactly pull a fast one, but convince him that I have still been faithful to him.

Once more a small grazing was all he gave me. I know he's trying to prove something, but at the moment, I can't think of what it is.

I'm pretty sure I'm an idiot because I couldn't take it anymore. Throwing my arms around him, I held him fast, pushing my way into his mouth. My tongue still stung a little but this definitely stopped the pain. This could probably cure cancer.

His hair was soft and tickled my palms. I expected it to be stiff and brittle feeling with the way it stuck up. Speaking of stiff, my hand, of it's own accord I assure you, traveled down his chest, over his abdomen until I was touching him. This is something that shouldn't feel familiar but it does. It made my blood burn hotter with expectations that he could surpass.

Ones I tried to get Jaime to live up to but never did.

Tommy seemed to have caught the same traveling hand bug, because of the fingers moving on skin beneath my pants.

I could've lived like this the rest of my life but alas all good things must come to an end. I just wish it was a conscious thing and not what happened.

Mooing is what brought me back to my common sense. I moved quickly to see a large nose sniffing at me. Screaming, or as close as I could get to it, I clung even harder to Tommy.

"Liliana," I yelled at the cow. Fist tightening, wanting to collide with the closets and ugliest thing.

_Don't punch the cow. Who knows what kind of crazy laws they have here._

Once I was tranquil enough, which took quite a bit of time, I settled back into my seat. Happily all the cows were out of the way. He tried to speak but I cut him off with a shake of my head. Keeping my gaze locked on the side window I fought back tears.

I am such a bad person.

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks, Eternita14


End file.
